El premio
by calemoon
Summary: Un joven guerrero protegido por el bosque y su tutor. No sabe que en sus manos está el destino de toda una familia, su supervivencia y la conquista del amor.


**Nota: Siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes de Candy ... ni modo ... a ver si tengo mejor suerte para la proxima =)**

**EL PREMIO **

Por Scarleth

-William, William, ¿dónde estas? - llamaba Sir. George tratando de encontrar a su protegido. Pareciera que todas las tardes tenía por costumbre desaparecer de su vista.

-¡Aquí estoy! – contestó un apuesto muchacho rubio de ojos azul cielo corriendo por el bosque hacia quien lo llamaba. Tendría aproximadamente 21 años y era tan perfecto que no parecía real. Si esos pectorales, biceps, piernas, abdomen y cara eran comunes, las mujeres estarían viviendo ciertamente en el paraíso.

-William, cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes tanto tiempo sin avisarme - reprochó.

-Perdona George, pero creo que es exagerado el cuidado que tienes de mí - protestó enérgicamente - No me va a pasar nada y sé cuidarme sólo.

Pareciera que esa conversación se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, así que su tutor decidió cambiarla y hacerla más interesante por primera vez.

-Te entiendo William, pero hay una razón muy poderosa para actuar como lo hago.

-Pues deberías decírmela, porque ya no soy un niño y me molesta que me trates como tal –dijo sentándose en el pasto con el ceño fruncido.

George pensó seriamente en las palabras del muchacho. Después de todo él lo había considerado en innumerables ocasiones.

-Tienes razón William, tienes derecho a saber la verdad.

El joven volteó a verlo de manera interrogante y esperando en suspenso a que continuara hablando.

El silencio los rodeaba y hasta dejó de respirar mientras el hombre mayor tomaba asiento a un lado de él y comenzaba su relato.

-En realidad perteneces a una familia muy poderosa – soltó a quemarropa George y observándolo de reojo para evaluar su reacción - "El clan Andrey"

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó contrariado y poniéndose en pie – ¿Clan Andrey? – estaba pasmado - No, tú estas demente, creo que este aislamiento ya te está afectando y no sabes lo que dices.

-¡William, por favor escúchame! - interrumpió poniéndose en pie también y sujetándolo por un brazo - ¡ten calma y escúchame!.

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente y George continuó.

-Desde siempre, en la familia Andrey ha habido una profesía: _**En alguna época, en alguna de las generaciones nacería un joven con un gran valor y corazón puro. Sería grande entre los grandes, marcaría la historia con sus hazañas y encontraría el amor más perfecto**_. El problema es que su familia directa desaparecería.

-¿Y tú piensas que soy yo? – preguntó riendo William – esos son cuentos de hadas George … ¡Soy normal! No soy ningún héroe.

-¡¡¡Escúchame William!!!! – ordenó levantando la voz. Tus padres pensaban lo mismo y la consecuencia es que ya no están en este mundo. Tu hermana Pauna lo sospechaba y dejó a mi cargo lo que generación tras generación se había guardado para el esperado guerrero: Una capa que te protegería siempre de cualquiera de lo elementos (fuego, tierra, agua y aire) y un anillo que te haría inmune a cualquier ataque sobre tu cuerpo.

William no creía lo que oía ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando George?.

-¿Pauna? – preguntó tratando de reconocer ese nombre. Todo se estaba tornando muy confuso. Repentinamente resultaba que su vida hasta ese momento había sido una mentira. El había tenido una familia y alguien se la había arrebatado. Sabía lo que quería ... sabía que tenía que hacerlo ... quería hacerle pagar a alguien la pérdida tan grande que había sufrido - ¿Dónde están esos objetos que te dejaron?

-Esos tesoros fueron robados William, y tu hermana, mi esposa, asesinada – dijo bajando la mirada - Yo huí contigo y juré que no te encontrarían hasta que tuvieras la edad y la experiencia suficiente para hacerle frente a tus enemigos. Por eso me esmeré en hacer de tí un guerrero. Nadie maneja la espada con tanta maestría ni es tan hábil en la lucha. Tú eres el héroe de la profesía.

-¡George por favor, esto no tiene ningun sentido! - Exclamó realmente contrariado – ¿Me estás diciendo en pocas palabras que eres mi tío y que alguien mató a mi hermana? – estaba realmente confundido, simplemente no podía ser verdad – ¡¡No tiene lógica alguna!!

William bajó la vista y se apretó la cabeza con las manos en señal de frustración y tratando de entender lo que le revelaban.

-Si todo esto no es una broma o un cuento ¿Quién lo hizo?? – preguntó después de largos minutos de reflexión - ¿Quién lo hizo? – gritó fuera de sí.

-Lo hizo Sir. Neal Leagan, que es el principal enemigo de tu familia y un hechicero muy poderoso. Él mismo se transformó en dragón para cuidar del tesoro que robó a los Andrey y asegurarse que jamás llegara a tus manos.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro George? ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta él?

Su tutor hizo una breve pausa mirando el rostro decidido del muchacho. Ahora nada podría detenerlo …

-En una noche de luna llena, tienes que seguir el sendero prohibido del bosque, éste te guiará al que buscas, más deberás ser prudente y llevar contigo la espada y el broche Andrey.

-¿La espada y el broche Andrey? - preguntó contrariado - ¿Y dónde están?

-Ambos los tengo yo William, y también te pertenecen. Con ellos lograrás vencer a Neal, si eres prudente y suficientemente astuto. El miedo de Neal es que si tú llegas a recuperar esos objetos, su familia desaparecerá para siempre por un conjuro que se hizo en tiempos inmemoriales.

-Esta noche habrá luna llena - dijo William resuelto y con un brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos - hoy voy a ir a recuperar lo que me pertenece y a vengar la muerte de mi hermana. Neal Leagan dejará de existir, te lo juro.

Con la firme convicción de que hacía lo correcto, William se despidio de George con un fuerte abrazo y se encaminó por el bosque llevando el broche y la legendaria espada Andrey. Estaba por entrar al sendero prohibido cuando un fuerte sopor lo invadió y decidió descansar.

Cerrando los ojos cayó en profundísimo sueño y lograba ver en ellos a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes que venía a su encuentro, lo tomaba de la mano y le hablaba dulcemente:

-William, desde el comienzo del mundo nuestras almas fueron destinadas para estar juntas por toda la eternidad, pero tienes que probar que eres digno de mi.

-¿Cómo puedo probarlo dulce princesa? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - estaba exaltado por la presencia de la chica.

-Debes rescatarme … Sálvame – suplicó ella amorosamente.

-¿Rescatarte de quién? Cómo puedo llegar a tí? – preguntaba el ansioso guerrero.

-Yo te mostraré el camino …

-¿Cual es tu nombre hermosa dama? - no quería que se fuera, pero sabía que ella desaparecería de un momento a otro.

-Candy … Candy … -se escuchó la voz alejándose lentamente.

Una niebla los fue envolviendo ocultando el cuerpo y rostro de ella. William despertó sobresaltado y murmurando suavemente un nombre:

-Candy …

Inmediatamente se puso en pie sabiendo que tenía una empresa más por lograr: "Restacatar a la joven de sus sueños". Si ella era real, entonces él la encontraría.

Reanudó su camino y al final del sendero encontró una cueva que parecía estar vacía. Algo en su interior le decía que era el lugar donde encontraría al dragón Leagan y avanzó con paso decidido.

-Soy William Andrey y he venido a tomar lo que me pertenece – gritó el guerrero a la entrada de la cueva.

Un estrepitoso rugido se oyó salir de ella y el temblor en la tierra anunciaban los pasos fuertes y furiosos del dragón.

-¡¡¡Te atreves tú insignificante humano a retarme a mí!!!!¡¡¡A mí que no ha habido nadie capaz de vencerme!!! – bramó enfurecido.

-¡Yo te venceré maldito y pagarás por el daño que le hiciste a mi familia! – gritó William antes de lanzarse con la espada en alto para atacar al dragón.

-¡¡Insensato!!! ¡¡Ahora morirás por tu estupidez!! – y agitando su cuerpo se levantó en las patas traseras para lanzar su enorme cuerpo y sus dos garras en contra del joven Andrey.

Esto es lo que esperaba nuestro guerrero, y sin perder un momento, lanzó su espada directamente al corazón de la bestia atravesándolo.

Un rugido de dolor y rabia partieron el silencio de la noche y el dragón en medio de un chorro de sangre cayó retorciéndose para quedar unos segundos despues inmóvil ... sin vida.

William se acercó para recuperar la espada y poder entrar a la cueva a buscar sus tesoros.

Había avanzado algunos pasos cuando en una de las paredes encontró la mágica capa y a su lado un maravilloso anillo.

Tomó ambos, puso en su dedo el anillo y envolvió sus hombros con la capa. Algo lo animaba a avanzar, no sabía bien qué le esperaba pero estaba preparado para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

En su camino, repentinamente surgió un lago con embravesidas olas. William usando su capa avanzó por él sin recibir daño alguno, más cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar en medio de este, una muralla de fuego que se alzaba 10 metros por encima de su cabeza.

Se envolvió totalmente en la capa y atravesó en un segundo la columna abrasadora. Cuando estuvo del otro lado vió una cama elaborada de piedra finamente labrada sobre la cual descansaba una doncella.

-¡¡Candy!!! – exclamó sorprendido al reconocerla.

En su interior recordó las palabras que escuchó en su sueño:

_-Yo te mostraré el camino _…

Ella dormía plácidamente. Sus hermosos cabellos yacían esparcidos como un fino marco a su rostro dándole un aspecto etéreo.

El estaba tan deslumbrado por la belleza que poseía que no pudo evitar el deseo de acercarse lentamente para depositar un beso enamorado en los dulces labios de la joven.

Al primer contacto ella abrió sus hermosos ojos y lo miró llena de ternura.

-William – dijo suavemente y levantándose de donde reposaba – viniste por mi.

-Hasta el fin del mundo te hubiera buscado princesa.

Sonriéndole le entregó el broche Andrey y quitándose el anillo mágico, lo colocó en el dedo de la joven.

Jamás permitiría que le pasara algo malo, él y el anillo se encargarían de tenerla a salvo por siempre. Ahora ella era suya, y como su caballero la protegería toda su vida, hasta el fin de sus dias.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola guapas!!!! aqui les dejo un minific que fue de los primeros que escribi ... por eso esta tan peque;ito y si alguien es fan de Sigfrido y Brunilda veran que parte de esta historia es parte del cantar de los nibelungos jejeje ... sorry pero acuerdense que me gusta la mitologia juar juar juar!!!

Bueno nenas ... espero que les guste y ya saben ... reviews, comentarios, tomatazos ...bien recibidos y con mucha emocion.

Tengo una semana muy saturada y por mas que intento seguir con Dos semanas de negocios no mas no avanzo ... no salgo de una pagina ... a ver si puedo hacer algo mas en la semana =(

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesos!!! mas besos .... mas besos!!!

Scarleth J.


End file.
